100 ways
Notes My sister told me there's a saying that there's 100 ways to tell someone you love them. That's where I got inspiration for the title. These are just short stories about my OC ships. It probably won't actually end up being a hundred. Comment with prompts please I'm already running out of ideas. Stories Brie and Todd: The tell-tale hand hold It started out small. Really it was. Neither of them meant for it to reveal how they felt about one another, it just did. On her way to meeting with Todd one day, Brie felt unhappy. She had just listened to a lecture from her mother and now she was struggling to keep herself together. She always felt this way after listening to her mother's lectures about a Koraki's conduct. She felt like she would never measure up. Brie was a disappointment. This is how Todd found her. She was standing still, staring straight ahead, her wings dragging on the ground. Todd smiled a half smile as he made his way next to her. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head, not even bothering to look at him. Todd carefully took hold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. That small action seemed to help her as she looked up at him, her eyes bright. He kissed her forehead softly, as she gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. The next day at lunch, Todd was a little blue. His mother had called him just so she could scream that she was out of cheese. He rested his head on his hand and listlessy stared at his food. Brie noticed this, and perhaps forgetting where she was, walked over to him, setting her tray down. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, before kissing his forehead softly. "Better?" She asked. "Better." He whispered. The entire Castleterria was silent for about two seconds, then: "I KNEW IT!" Vixen yelled. Brie and Todd remembered suddenly where they were. "We're dead." Todd whispered. Brie groaned. "Oh yes we are." Clarey and William: Sleepy Cuddles Clarey dusted her hands off on her apron as she closed the SugarPlum Cafe. She was exhausted, and more than ready to fall asleep and not wake up for a week. Someone opened the door. "We're closed!" She harped, then instantly relaxed when she saw her boyfriend make his way to her. "Sorry William, I'm just super tired." She apologized. William took his princess's hand and bowed, kissing it. "Maybe I could interest you for a late night stroll back to school?" He offered, his lips brushing against her hand as he spoke. Giggling tiredly she pulled her hand away. "I'll fall asleep, 'yawn' before we get there." She warned, struggling to keep her eyes open, Chuckling, William wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her through Book End. Clarey's eyes felt heavy as she leaned into him. William stopped walking, and picked her up bridal style. She smiled at the feeling of arms around her and nuzzled into his chest, before falling asleep. "Come on my princess, let's get you in you dorm and on your bed." He whispered to her. He got to her dorm and placed her on the bed, before turning to leave. He felt a slim hand grab his wrist. "Stay here." She muttered, still not awake completely. "Alright." He laid down next to her and she cuddled into him more. It was there he fell asleep, his arm still wrapped around her waist. And it was there Willow found them the next morning and took loads of pictures. For blackmail purposes. Mew and Willy: Don't mess with her! Twenty-three year old Willy sauntered into his home after a successful fencing tournament, as if that was anything new. When he entered his house he saw his pregnant wife sitting on the couch, a book in front of her. She hadn't noticed him yet. His stomach growled and he walked up to her. "Hey Sweetie!" He began, intent on asking for something to eat. She heard his voice and glared at him: "WHAT?!" She growled. Willy backed up, nervous. "N-nothing! Your beautiful, I love you!" He stuttered out. William had warned him when Mew had first announced she was pregnant that it would be a good idea for Willy not to get on her bad side since she would be more short tempered than normal. Now he was starting to realize the truth behind those words. A few days later was the ultrasound. The doctor walked up to them with a big smile on his face. "Congratulations! You're carrying twins!" He announced. Mew's smile dropped. Willy gulped. "Double the pain?" Mew asked under her breath. "I'll kill you when we get home." Willy gulped. He was a dead mouse. That was why Willy spent the day hiding in his brother's house in order to give Mew some time to cool off. William smiled at his brother's discomfort while Clarey fussed over him. Willy frowned at his brother's enjoyment of his suffering. "Willy, here's some advice about dealing with a pregnant Mew. Don't mess with her, and you'll all be better off." William declared. Clarey nodded in agreement. Oh how right they were, as Willy would figure out during the last months of his wife's pregnancy. Ember and Comely: Something that wasn't supposed to happen Emmy sat on the courtyard lawn, stretching her wings in order to let the sun warm them. She was alone, which alowed the familiar seeds of doubt to start growing. Her own father didn't want her the way she was, would anyone else? "Hey Ember." A voice interrupted her thoughts. Ember opened one eye to see Comely leaning over her. "Have a seat." She offered, then pouted. "I told you to call me Emmy." Comely sat down next to her, chuckling. "Everyone calls you Emmy. No one calls you Ember. I want to call you something no one else does." He said. "Thanks, I guess? If you really want to call me something no one else does, why not call me princess?" Ember said bitterly without thinking. "Why princess?" Comely asked. "Forget I said anything!" Ember said quickly. "I can't now that you've said it, what's wrong?" Comely placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's just, I'm not princess material. Look at me! I'm a monster." Ember buried her face in her hands. Comely sighed. He placed his hand under her chin and raised her head up. "You're not a monster. I don;t know why being princess material matters so much to you, but you're not a princess." "Not very comforting Charming." Ember said wetly. "Let me finish. You're more than a princess. You're a warrior. I've seen how you stand up for yourself and others. Today's just not a good day for you and we all have those occasionally." Comely stared into those brownish-red eyes, now moist as if tears would fall at any moment. Neither of them realized what they were doing, no one knew who made the first move, but they just ended up kissing. After five seconds Comely pulled away, a blushing mess. He ran back to the school, certain Ember hated him. Ember stayed where she was, her fingers touching her lips. "Wow." She breathed. That wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to kiss a Charming and like it! Ash and Noir: You never know Noir stood in the darkest part of the Enchanted Forest. He was stuck there, stuck in the forest until he found his host. For all of his life, his days had consisted of the same boring, unvarying, nothingness. Until he meant her. Ash. He had only ever talked to her once, but he watched her. He watched her and memorized every little detail about her. Like the way when she was upset she would dig her hands in the earth and close her eyes for five seconds. Or when she was happy and her blue eyes would sparkle like stars. Or when she was confused and her nose would crinkle up as she cocked her head. Or when she'd chase her bear through the forest, which made him have to try twice as hard to stay out of her sight. She never got annoyed at her pet, just laughed as she chased him. Of course, his favorite thing about her was how she reacted when someone was crying. She would run over to them, talk to them in a soft voice, and not leave their side until they stopped crying. Watching Ash was his greatest pleasure. She was the sunlight in the midst of his shadows. With every moment he saw her, he liked her more and more. He wanted to talk to her, to let her get to know him and maybe feel the same way about him. One thing stopped him. It wasn't that Ash couldn't see him, like everyone else who wasn't his host. (He still hadn't figured out why she could if she was destined to be a robber chief.) It was that his destiny was as dark as the place he lived, and he was afraid if she found out about it, she would be terrified of him. So he would content himself with just watching the young Robber girl and one day, maybe, he could step out of the shadows and tell her all about him. Maybe. You never know. Opal and Larkin: The Worst Day Ever Opal carefully brushed out her hair. Today was the day she and her sister were finally old enough to spend the whole night at one of her mother's special balls.Eliza had told the girls that once they turned thirteen they would be expected to be at the ball. They had eagerly been awaiting this day for a while now, imagining how fun it would be. And now they were to actually attend! About five minutes into the ball, Fauve was whisked away for a dance. Opal was watching her sister twirl around the room as if she were as light as air, when someone clearing their throat drew her back to reality. Standing before her was a middle aged man she didn't recognize with his wife. "Is it true? You're Princess Opal?" The man asked. "It's true sir," Opal said, wondering where this was leading. "You look lovely dear." The man's wife said. "Thanks..." "I can barely see the real you in there! Let's hope no one else does." The man's wife smirked. Tears flickered in Opal's eyes, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She instead bobbed a quick curtsy before running to the courtyard, burying her head in her arms. "Hey Opal." She knew that voice. It was Larkin. He sat down next to her. "You're supposed to be at the ball you know." She told him, not looking up. "So are you." He gently reminded her. Opal smoothed her white hair down as she looked over at him. "This has been the worst day ever." She said. "Was it Luna?" Larkin asked, cupping her face with one hand. She shook her head. Larkin frowned at her tear stained face, and then smirked, struck with an idea that was sure to cheer her up. "Today's in the top three for me. I've got an angry dignitary, an angry Dad, and an angry Aunt Eliza looking for me." "What did you do?" Opal demanded, chuckling slightly. "I purposefully dumped an entire bottle of wine on a dignitary's white suit." Larkin admitted. Opal laughed loudly at that one which made Larkin chuckle. Mission accomplished. "Ready to go back to the ball Opal?" He asked. Instantly her laughter died down. "Do I have to?" She whined. Larkin shook his head. "We can stay here," He reassured her. They joked and talked about everything under the sun, and, just as he was going to ask her who made this her worst day ever, he felt a weight on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep. Larkin smiled sweetly, brushed a lock of hair off of her face, and whispered. "Goodnight Opal." Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Panacea and Joey: Nightmares Joey was going to do it. Today he was going to tell Cea, his princess, that he loved her. All he had to do was find her. Where was she? Suddenly he froze. Someone held Cea up by her throat and was holding her over the edge of the roof of the school. "Princess!" Joey called out frantically. He tried to run to her, but something held him back. "JOEY!" She screamed. He pushed against the restraints. He had to get to her and he had to get to her now! Whoever was holding her snickered and tossed her over the edge of the school. Just as she hit the ground, Joey was able to run to her. But he was to late. She lay on the ground, her body bleeding, her face chalky white. She wasn't moving. He started to cry as he pulled her into his lap. "Pri-pri-princess, please don't leave me!" He yelled. No response. His tears fell onto her face as he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered, smoothing down her hair. "Do you hear me?! I love you Panacea Pipt and I have for as long as i can remember." He should have told her it sooner. He should have never left her, then she wouldn't have gotten thrown off the school. As he held her body, it vibrated, turning into blue butterflies and flying away. He sobbed until he thought he could sob no more. Joey woke up from his nightmare with a cry of anguish, tears wet on his face. He burried his head in his arms. Losing his princess was the worst thing that could happen to him. He had to tell her he loved her, before there was a chance he would lose her. Roxanne and Mickey: Bullied Seven year old Roxie was walking home from school. She looked around cautiously, as if hoping not to be seen. "Hey Roxie!" No such luck. She turned around to see one of the village boys, Gideon, and his posse. "Hello Gideon." She said politely, but internally she cringed. Gideon reached out and touched her bright red pigtail, then drew his hand back as if in pain. "Ouch I burned myself!" He said. His posse joined in laughing. Roxie flushed, and opened her mouth to retort. Before she could though, one of the boys pushed her back. She wobbled. They snickered and shoved her harder. She lost her footing and landed smack into a mud puddle. The boys laughed at the tears that formed in her brown eyes. Every time she tried to stand up, they'd shove her down again, laughing at her discomfort. Suddenly a whoosh of dark green energy knocked the boys over, stopping them mid laugh. "Who did that?" Gideon yelled as he tried to scramble up. "I did." A new boy said, suddenly appearing behind Gideon. The boys screamed and ran away. The strange and slightly creepy boy offered a hand to Roxie to help her stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Well, I'm covered in mud, but yeah I'm okay. Thanks. My name's Roxie." She introduced. "I'm Mickey. How long have you been bullied?" He asked. Roxie froze. "Roxie?" He prompted. "A while. Mama doesn't know about it." She admitted. "Well, if those boys ever bother you again, let me know." Mickey said. He wrapped an arm around her and the two walked side by side to Roxie's home. Just before they entered the castle, Roxie turned around and gave Mickey a tight hug. "Thanks again!" She called as she ran into the castle. Mickey watched the retreating figure of the princess with a smile on his face. He was definately going to tag along on his father's trips to Rose-Red's kingdom more often. Jane and Nick: Cheater "I still don;t know why you insist on playing video games. You never win." Jane commented as she inserted the fighting game. "But this time I have a chance dear Janey!" Nick declared. Jane death glared him. "Right no calling you Janey. Sorry." "It's fine, Ready to lose?" She asked as she got ready to play. "I should be asking you that!" Nick said confidently. 10 minutes later he was losing horribly. So he slowly made his way towards her. She didn't notice him moving, since she was so focused on winning the game again. When he was about two inches away from her, he kissed her. His intent was to distract her while he focused on the game. But oh! He'd forgotten how wonderful it was kissing Jane Hawkins. Jane rolled her eyes as she kissed him back, still focusing on the game. Suddenly the words: "Player 1 wins!" flashed across the screen and she broke apart from the kiss, cheering. Nick, who was player two, pouted. "You cheated." He protested. "How? By not falling for your cheap trick? You're the one who tried to cheat Nick!" Jane yelled. Nick opened his mouth to protest further, but then shut it. She was right, he couldn't really argue with that logic. Jane giggled, a sound that always drove him crazy, mainly because he rarely heard it, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Come on Mr. Sore Loser, let's get some dinner." They left the room hand in hand, Nick still upset about losing to his girlfriend yet again. Ember and Comely: I Wouldn't Mind (Something that wasn't supposed to happen part 2) A week. It had been a week since Comely and Ember had kissed and it had been a week since he had talked to her. He was kind of afraid of what she would do to him after what he had done. Or she had done. Maybe they both had done it? Comely wasn't sure who's fault it was, but he had a sneaking suspsicion it was his own. So that's why whenever he saw her he turned and walked the other direction. Even if she wasn't mad at him, which he was certain she was, he didn't know how he'd go on as normal with her, knowing that they had kissed. And it had actually felt right. He had never kissed a girl before but when he kissed Ember, he had felt a spark. He found himself wondering if they were meant to be, if they were soulmates. Thinking that way was dangerous, and so he tried to distance himself from her. A week. It had been a week since Ember and Comely had kissed and he had been ignoring her ever since. What had she done wrong? Had it been that awful for him to kiss her? She had enjoyed it. But he always walked away whenever he saw her. Did he hate her now? The more Ember thought about this, the madder she got. You didn't just kiss someone and ignore them afterwards! That's just not what a decent person did! She morphed into her full dragon form and took off to the courtyard. Comely was there, seemingly staring at nothing. Mindful of her claws, she pounced on him. Ember turned back into her human form, got off of him, than grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling him towards her. "What the hex is the matter with you!?" She demanded. "I'm sorry." Comely gasped. Ember was really scary when she was mad, "You should be!" Ember growled, raising one clawed hand as if to scratch him. "I had no right to kiss you like that, and I understand why you're mad at me." Comely wheezed out, avoiding looking at her face. "Wait what?" Ember let go of his shirt, lowering her hand. "I'm mad at you because you've been ignoring me for a week and I was worried that I did something wrong, but all this time you thought that i ''was mad at ''you for the kiss?!" She yelled in disbelief. "Well, yeah, I mean, you aren't?" Comely asked in disbelief. Ember sighed, face palming. "Comely, I didn't hate the kiss. In fact, I actually enjoyed it. What i didn't enjoy was you running away like that! I don't know if I'm ready for us to advance past friends, I don't know what will happen if we don't or if we do." Comely started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "But I do know one thing. If you ever wanted to kiss me again, I wouldn't mind." She said in a whisper. A soft smile spread across her face. Comely grinned and took her hand. Hand in hand, a prince and a dragon walked back to the school. Panacea and Joey: Promise me something (Nightmares part 2) Joey ran through the school, looking for Cea. It was the weekend, so he didn't have to focus on anything other than finding her. He was starting to panic as he couldn't find her in all of her usual spots. Was his nightmare in fact a vision? Was it going to come true? Just as he was going full blown panic mood, he found her, sitting in front of the empty Science and Sorcery classroom, her knees tucked up to her chest. He was going to greet her in his usual light hearted manner, but he stopped when he heard her sniffle. "Princess?" He asked, his heart shattering as he realized she was crying. "Oh!" Cea rubbed her eyes quickly. "Hello Sir Jojo, I didn't see you." She was clearly trying to act like she hadn't just been crying, which meant whatever had been making her cry, must have been awful. Logically, Joey knew that he shouldn't press the matter, but he didn't really think logically when he saw his princess crying. "Princess what's the matter?" He demanded, sitting next to her. "Nothing's the matter Sir Jojo." She tried to brush off his concern. "Cea, you can't lie to me. I know something's the matter." He pressed, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her head to face him. "I told you I'm fine." Cea told him, though her eyes were averted. Joey was finding it harder and harder to deal with his princess's stubbornness. "Panacea Pipt!" He yelled. Her full name, instead of a nickname like Princess or Cea, coming out of his mouth, sounded odd to both of them. He was going to apologize, when he felt his hand get wet. She was crying again. She reached out and hugged him, surprising him. "Promise me something Joey." She whispered, not pulling away. "A-anything princess." Joey stammered, his face slightly red. "Promise me that you will never, ever, ever, disappear." She said. Disappear? Why would he...Oh. Cea must have had a nightmare last night as well. He stroked her hair gently, in an effort to calm her down. "I promise." He whispered. Now wasn't the time to tell her about his nightmare. His princess, her feelings, and her safety came before him. When she was happy again, maybe he could tell her. But for now, he was content just holding her like this for as long as she needed him to.Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction